Bewitched
by Foreverficti0n
Summary: Post 4x12; What if Kol had the chance to come back again? The spirits will let him, but he has to agree to help Bonnie stop using Expression and go back to natural magic. Eventual Kennet.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first fic ever, so please give me constructive criticism; it is quite welcomed! Happy reading :)**

****Disclaim! I do not own TVD or any of the characters :(**

Kol was fuming. The baby Original had warned them! All he was trying to do was ensure Earth's stability, and they had repaid him by _killing_ him – not even a dagger, but a permanent _death_. And now, despite everything, they were going to raise Silas. They were all such fools.

He was carefully watching them from The Other Side; he wanted to scream at them, but he knew it would be useless. No one can hear you from The Other Side. He watched as the young Bennett witch, possibly the most foolish of them all, bent down on the engraved stone on the ground and began chanting the spell. Soon, hell would be released on Earth. For a moment, he was actually glad they had killed him; he wouldn't have to feel the wrath of Silas on the earth.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK BKBKBKBK

Bonnie Bennett finished the spell, and the wind started to pick up; suddenly lightning cracked down from the dark sky, and the earth began to shake. She could feel her hair whipping in the wind, and the magical power coursing through her veins; she had never felt more alive. Expression couldn't possibly be evil with all the good it was doing her.

The air started to smell – moist, that was the only way to describe it. The slab of stone broke in two, and underneath laid a creature that looked like Death himself; the creature held a small vial of violet liquid.

"That must be the Cure," said Damon, breaking the silence.

Bonnie had nearly forgotten about everyone surrounding her: Shane, Elena, Jeremy, Stefan, Damon, and Rebekah. She had completely lost herself in her magic, even though she was doing all of this for them. For weeks they had all been trying non-stop to find the Cure and here it was. They all looked uneasy at the sight of Silas, but Bonnie could tell that Elena and Rebekah were both ecstatic about the Cure.

"So do we just take it?" Stefan inquired.

"There's only one way to find out," Bonnie replied; reaching for the vial. She grabbed it, held it up for everyone to see and heard their hoots of joy and their laughter.

"We did it!" shouted Elena, who had actually done nothing but grace the others with her presence.

All the jovial celebration stopped about five seconds later as they watched Silas rise out of the ground and they heard a deep rumbling beneath the Earth.


	2. Chapter 1

****I disclaim everything! I'll let you know as soon as I own TVD :)**

Bonnie and her friends all watched as Silas rose up; he truly looked like Death. It was like watching a horror film, gruesome and terrible, but you still have to watch. He was clothed like the Grim Reaper and his skin was gray. Where there should have been eyes there was nothing; just empty sockets of black. Bonnie Bennett had never felt more terrified, which was saying a lot considering the amount of time she spent around vampires and the amount of magic she currently possessed.

Looking at Silas was like walking through Hell, or at least that's how she imagined it would be. She felt a burning rage radiating off of him, and everything felt hopeless, as though her future was like his eyes: a meaningless void. She was temporarily paralyzed in fear.

"At last," Shane smiled. His smile was usually charming, but not this one. This smile made him look like the creepy, insane person who had convinced Pastor Young to kill twelve people.

"Bonnie, do something!" shouted Damon, "Make him go back into the ground!"

Bonnie snapped out of her paralysis, tossed the purple vial to Elena, looked back in her grimoire, and began to chant.

"No!" Shane snapped, "I have waited for decades to raise Silas! You will not put him back in the ground! He will unleash the true power of Expression to me, and I shall be able to do magic too!"

What Bonnie had said about him being full on crazy? Yeah, she was right. But she had more pressing matters to attend to because her grimoire was being snatched out of her hands by Dr. Crazy.

Stefan moved at his vampire speed and snapped Shane's neck and brought the grimoire to Bonnie. Bonnie just stared at her former mentor for a moment before opening her grimoire and deciding to deal with emotions later; especially because the ground had just started shaking and the forest where they were was going up in flames. What Kol had said about Silas releasing hell on earth? Yeah, he was right.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK BKBKBKBK

Kol just smirked as he saw the terror that filled their eyes when they realized that he didn't "joke around" as they say now; Silas really was something straight out of nightmares. But he was genuinely glad that Stefan had killed that annoying professor; Kol really did mean to kill that annoying professor, and he sort of did, but that stupid Bennet witch made sure he didn't die. Kol was regretting his decision not to go back and make sure his work was sufficient, but now that didn't matter because Stefan had taken care of the problem.

He watched as the Bennett girl started to chant faster, and he watched as the fire around her actually went down; it was working. Kol was astounded; the fact that this little girl could use so much power that she could actually have an effect on Silas was simply inconceivable!

Suddenly, Kol felt cold; it was a bone-chilling sort of coldness only caused by things of supernatural nature. He groaned and wondered if anything supernatural _could_ happen to him; I mean, he was already dead!

He heard voices, and immediately knew that it was the voices of the spirits. At first it was difficult to understand, all just a bunch of noise, but then they spoke clearly, and as one. "Do you wish to return?"

"What?" he replied, he was confused on their proposition; return to what?

"Do you wish to return to earth as the same vampire you were?"

"Of course I want to go back! Who wouldn't?"

"We will let you go back, but there are conditions," they told him in a sly tone.

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to ensure that Bonnie returns to practicing natural magic, through us, and us alone."

"Why are you assigning me to this? And why let her live at all? Hasn't she caused you enough trouble already?" he complained; he wanted to go back, but why would they have any interest in preserving the girl who turned her back on them?

"We know of your past with witches and your respect for magic. You are the only one who can make her see the truth about Expression. And though she may be trouble, she is also a Bennett witch. She is the key to bringing balance."

"Balance to what?" he ask, interested.

"No more questions, either you return and fix her, or you remain here, on the Other Side, for the rest of your days," They prodded.

"Fine," he agreed.

"You may return, but hurry, you only have until Silas goes back in the ground. If you don't return by then the door will close forever," The spirits replied.

"What door?" he turned around and there was a door he hadn't noticed before. He lunged for it and pushed it open. Kol felt the real world all around him; his only thought was_, I am back!_

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK BKBKBKBK

Bonnie saw Silas being weakened, which encouraged her to chant even faster. Maybe this would work, and they would get the cure without Silas wreaking havoc on the earth or raising anyone from the dead. She knew it was nearly done.

"No!" Rebekah screamed, and everyone looked at her, "We can't put Silas in the ground until we bring Kol and Finn back."

She lunged for Bonnie, but Damon, Stefan, and Elena together were enough to hold her back.

"We don't have time to bring them back," Damon told her angrily, "if we don't put Silas back now, we have no idea what could become of the earth."

Bonnie felt the earth stop shaking entirely and the fire went out. She watched victoriously as Silas fell back into the tomb he was trapped in and the stone rolled back over him. She had released such a strong burst of power that she passed out, but right before she did she thought she had seen a certain Original who was supposed to be dead.

But that was impossible, right? No one was sacrificed so no one could be raised, not even Kol, she thought as her world went black.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! The love and support is overwhelming! Are you ready for the first Kennet interaction? (There won't be lots of romance in the beginning because they kind of have issues with each other, but let's be real – they have great chemistry)**

****I disclaim everything except the plot; the CW owns them, I do not :(**

When Bonnie Bennett awoke the first thing she was aware of was that it was much too bright. She also noticed that her back and head hurt, but more than anything she just felt drained. That wasn't supposed to happen with Expression, though, right? Usually she just felt stronger. She got up from the floor she was lying on and started to stretch her stiff limbs.

"Hello, darling. Glad to see you're finally awake," she heard a British voice say. She turned to see the second youngest Original standing before her. Then she remembered what had happened: Shane was dead, they had the Cure, Silas was back in the ground where he belonged, and then she had passed out. But that still didn't explain why a smirking, supposed-to-be-dead vampire who happened to be with her. Also, she had no idea where she was.

Her green eyes met his brown ones as she glared at him. "Where am I?" She looked around; the place looked similar to the Salvatore holding place for dead bodies or crazed vampires, but it was more spacious and there was a bench. It was dark, there were no windows, there was an obviously locked door, and one more door on the wall to her right. She couldn't be in the Salvatore house, she concluded, because there was no way in hell Damon or Stefan would let Kol in their house.

Kol chuckled at her bewilderment. "You're in my house."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow apprehensively. "This is not the Mikaelson Manor. I've seen the house before, Kol. It is extravagant, and gorgeous and anything but this," she gestured around her.

"You think the Salvatore's are the only people who have a holding cell in their basement? Several houses have these – who knows why – and my house is on of them."

Bonnie never thought that Kol came across as the brightest person, but right now she was questioning his sanity. Did he really think he could stop a witch? One who had been able to bring him to his knees in pain?

She still felt tired, but she knew she didn't want to be around him or in his creepy basement prison anymore. She tried giving him an aneurysm, but it was like her magic wasn't working. She closed her eyes and concentrated harder, her forehead began to wrinkle in frustration.

Kol stood with his arms folded giving her his trademark smirk and looking quite amused. "Are you trying to hurt me again? Already, darling? And here I thought we could be friends." He feigned a sigh.

"Why isn't it working?" she yelled, "What have you done?"

"Did you really think that witches don't have a weakness? After you've known about wolfsbane and vervain? I'm actually quite surprised you haven't heard about witch hazel."

"What?"

"Witch hazel. Basically, it renders you incapable of using magic. When I was told I had to work with you the first thing I did was stock up on it. Couldn't have you giving me on of those nasty headaches, now could I?"

"Work with me? Kol, what the hell is going on?" She was pretty livid. How dare he take her magic away? Expression was pretty much the only thing that protected her and made her feel good anymore. What was she supposed to do without it?

"When your ancestors and the spirits of dead witches saw you using dark magic and abusing your power they decided _someone _had to put a stop to it. They knew that I wanted to come back, so they offered me a proposition. I get to live, if I fix you." He explained to her.

"_Fix_ me? I am not some broken toy!" She wanted to set something on fire so badly, but her powers were out. "And Expression isn't _dark_ magic!"

Kol dropped his smirk and raised an eyebrow at her. "You're seriously telling yourself that magic that allows you to release someone who can destroy the world isn't dark? That magic that requires _human sacrifice_ isn't evil?" He stepped closer to her until he was standing right in front of her with his arms crossed across his muscled chest. "This is the same magic that almost killed that April girl by resuscitating Professor Creep? I was told that you were on of the good ones, Bonnie. But I don't think you are. I think you're just as crooked as the people – I'm sorry, _vampires_ - you keep company with."

Bonnie was furious! She slapped him across the face. Her hand stung a little.

His face didn't even move. In fact, he laughed. She started to hit him harder and harder; he just laughed more. "Why can't I hurt you?" She finally screamed.

"Because, darling, without magic you're just like every other pathetic, weak human that ever was."

She slapped him again. This time the smile disappeared from his face; Bonnie grinned triumphantly.

He glared at her. "You know, you're lucky I find this all quite amusing. If this continues it might eventually start to piss me off, in which case I will hurt you. Without your magic there is _nothing_ you can do to stop me."

Bonnie stepped away from the young Original as she realized her situation. She was trapped in the basement of the Mikaelson Manor with one of the oldest and most powerful vampires of all time without anyone or anything to protect her. Her heart began to speed.

The smile returned to his face, "Thanks be! For once you can react decently. You're right to be afraid."

"My ancestors won't let you hurt me," she told him defiantly.

"Well, you have caused them quite a bit of trouble, and if you were to prove that you're beyond my help I'm sure I can convince them that killing you off is the only way to restore balance," he bluffed.

Her eyes widened with fear. She ran to the door trying to turn the knob, but it was locked. Kol burst out in another round of laughter. "Humans and their silly little reactions. Darling, you can't escape. And if by some miracle you do, I will hunt you down and there will be consequences."

She went over to the bench, sat down, and began to think about her situation and the best ways to get out of it.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK BKBKBKBK

He could tell she was still thinking about escaping, which was obviously pointless. The spirits had told him what he needed to do to stay alive so he would do it. Even if it did mean working with the most stubborn witch who had ever lived. He knew he had to keep her isolated, or else she would jump right back into magic, and if she couldn't access enough naturally she would go right back to dark magic.

Kol knew that this was not going to be an easy task, but easy was usually boring, and that was one thing that the Bennet witch was not. She amused him. Perhaps this would turn out to not be as bad as he once thought.

**A/N: I was really nervous about writing them together, so I would really, really appreciate your feedback **** Even if it seems negative, I always like to improve And are there any suggestions for what to do with the other characters? Also, this isn't going to follow what's happening on the TV show because here are my thoughts: they're going to bring back Beremy. For real, Beremy? Gag me.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! They make my heart smile **

**Also, I DISCLAIM EVERYTHING! The second I own TVD I'll make sure everyone knows. Happy reading! I'm trying to include other characters more, so bear with me this chapter. Snippets of Kennet, but more to come next chapter.**

Klaus entered the basement and tossed Kol a blood bag. "Drink up, brother."

Kol caught it and sighed. "You know how I detest these things. It tastes so much better from the vein."

"Well, you're the one who will not leave this cellar," Klaus replied. Kol opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Klaus said, "Yes, I am aware the spirits have commanded you to fix her and you can't leave her alone. Anyways, it's either the blood bag, or I suppose you could always drink from the witch."

Bonnie glared at both of them from her place on the bench, and scoffed in disgust.

Kol eyed her in annoyance, "Now is not the time to be judgmental, darling. Also, I wouldn't drink from you. Your blood smells awful. It's probably the worst part of this deal."

Bonnie opened her mouth to protest, but Klaus cut her off, "It's true, your blood is not appealing in the slightest. You see, usually witches blood radiates power and tastes_ much_ better than human blood, but Expression has obviously polluted it."

"Just another reason I should continue to use Expression," Bonnie retorted.

"Yes, I suppose I should be glad you had it; if Silas had not been raised, I would not have my brother back," Klaus replied, smiling at Kol. "I only wish Finn had been able to come back too."

"Really? I do not," Kol declared, shocking everyone. "He hated his existence as a vampire, and wanted to die. Perhaps he has finally found peace."

Bonnie saw the brothers lost in conversation and sprinted for the opened door; she knew it was hopeless, but she had to try. She made it about three steps before she felt a crushing pressure around her throat and she was being held up against the wall. She glared down at Klaus, struggling for her breath.

"Do not try me witch," Klaus snarled, "I would still love to snap your pretty little neck for keeping me in that room."

"Go ahead," Bonnie choked out. At this point she didn't care much whether she lived or died.

"Brother," Kol warned, "put my witch down. Now." His tone was hard, and his eyes were serious.

"Fine." Klaus dropped her, not wanting to get into a fight with his brother. He saw Bonnie gasping for air, smirked, and turned to leave. "I should probably start hunting the others anyways."

**Klaus Flashback**

Something must have happened to the witch because Klaus was free. And he was angry. And when Klaus was angry people tended to die. He wasn't kidding when he said he would hunt them to their end. He would find them and they would feel his wrath. He honestly didn't know whom to start with. Tyler was far away by now, and the Gilberts and the witch were probably with Silas, which was God knows where.

_I'll call Bekah!_ He decided. She would tell him where they were. He was about to call her when his phone rang;_ she_ was calling _him_. How convenient.

"Bekah," he greeted her.

"Nik," she replied quickly, "I know you're out hunting everyone, but before you do, give it a few days. Kol is back!"

She must have been smoking some special herbs, or perhaps the witch had made her hallucinate. He had watched as Kol's body burned; as much as he wanted Kol to be back he just couldn't believe it. "What? Bekah, you know that can't be true."

"But it is! Everything has been a mess, but he's back. He mentioned something about the spirits of the Bennett witches and helping Bonnie, but I'm not really sure exactly what's happening; all I know is that Kol said he would be returning home shortly with the witch. He's already left for home."

"What about you? Why aren't you back yet? Did you take the cure?" He inquired.

"Nik, there was only one dose of the cure – Elena got it."

Klaus was very conflicted. He was glad to have his sister - his one true confidant - back, but he hated the heartbreak in her voice. "I will kill her," he promised.

"Nik, I know you want revenge, but first stay with Kol for a few days. I would have killed Elena, but she and Jeremy and Damon all took off immediately. I've no idea where they are, and for now I want us all to go home and be a family."

"I will wait for you and Kol and stay for a while before beginning to hunt them. What are a few days when you've got an Eternity?"

"I suppose," she agreed, "I'll see you soon, Nik."

**Flashback over**

Klaus walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Bonnie looked up at Kol from her place on the ground, and he glared down at her. "What did I tell you about leaving?" he scolded her angrily.

Bonnie was too caught up in what Klaus had said to respond to that. "What does he mean 'start hunting the others'?"

"They upset Nik," Kol shrugged. "They killed his family, took the cure, and the Lockwood boy has given him more trouble than he cares to admit. So they will probably all die."

Kol had told Bonnie about all that had happened when she had been passed out. Bonnie still couldn't believe that Elena had taken the cure and just fled without having any idea what would happen to her best friend. But most of the people in Bonnie's life left her; she was just hoping the annoying Original would as well.

"They are my friends!" Bonnie screamed at him, standing up. "You have to take me off the witch hazel so I can help them!" No matter what happened, she protected the people she loved.

"I will take you off the witch hazel when you can handle it, darling. You're obviously still very attached to Expression. I can't allow you to do anything until you realize the evil of it, and honestly want natural magic again," he said, stepping closer. They were very close now.

Bonnie just glared at him. He was such a - a _monster_; she had never felt a loathing like this ever before! Okay, maybe for Damon right after he killed Grams, but this was really, really close.

He smirked and started drinking from the blood bag. She scowled and took a step back.

"Blood bags are decidedly bad, freshness is _so_ important, but it still tastes better than your blood smells," he smirked.

**A/N: So, obviously I'm not going with what the show is doing. I was really surprised that they actually killed Jeremy; I mean, I know its his 10****th**** time dying (or something like that), but I still did not see that coming. Anyways, let me know watcha think **


End file.
